Breathless 2: Broken Angel, Shattered Heart
by kez-chan
Summary: It's been almost a year since Sora proposed to Riku and the pair are about to get married. When Sora dreams of blood and silver hair he becomes worried. Are his dreams prophetic? Or is he just being silly? /AU/YAOI/SORIKU/x-over with Dark-hunters COMPLETE
1. Strawberries and Interruptions

**Desclaimer; I do not own anything and I am not getting any kind of payment for this story nor do I ever plan to!**

**Ok here is the first chapter of breathless 2. Enjoy ^_^**

It was a Friday. 09:00 am, and the small clock on the bedside table had just started to chime out the hour.

Sora opened his eyes and reached over to turn the sound off. Feeling the extra pressure on his chest, he lifted Riku's arm a little so that he could get out of bed. He then walked across the room and opened the curtains to let the febuary sunlight in.

Yawning, Sora turned to see that the light rays of the sun were shining directly onto his lovers face, making his pale skin glow and his silver hair sparkle.

_He looks like an angel_. Sora thought before walking back to sit on the bed next to his fiancee.

Sora began to run his fingers through the silverlets hair, gently waking him.

"Mmmm...Morning Sora." Riku murmured as he opened his eyes to look up at Sora.

"Morning sleepy head" Said Sora. "I'm gonna go and make some pancakes for breakfast. Want some?"

_Sleepy head?_ Thought Riku. _Yeah right. He just woke up himself I can see it in his eyes_.

But instead of voicing that thought, Riku reached up and grabbed Sora by the shirt he was wearing, pulling him down into a kiss.

Sora laughed a little mid kiss. "That hungry huh?" he said.

"Only for you Sora." Riku replied before kissing him again, this time a little more passionately.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the front door before they heard someone open the letterbox and shout into it.

"Sora! Riku! Are you up yet?" It was Kairi.

"Aw man!" Sora groaned, breaking their kiss. "Talk about ruining the moment."

Riku just grinned, pulled out from under Sora and got out of bed to pull on clean underwear and a pair of black jeans.

Sora got up off the bed and picked up his cell phone from beside the clock and dialled Kairi's number. She picked up almost straight away.

"Go away Kairi!" Sora shouted into the mouthpiece.

"No way Sora! We've got stuff to do today and I want an early start." Came Kairi's voice. The fact that she was at the front door and still holding the letter box open meant that Riku could just hear her and couldn't help but laugh at the two of them as Sora hung up on their best friend.

"Heheh! Come on Sora. You know she wont back down. We might as well let her in." he said as he sat back down on the bed and watched Sora as he began to get dressed himself.

"Yeah I know." Sighed Sora as he pulled on clean underwear, light beige jeans and changed the current shirt he was wearing for a white one. Riku went into the bathroom and Sora went to let Kairi in, planning on cleaning up later.

"Well it's about time. What took you so long?" Asked Kairi when Sora opened the door to let her in.

"Give us a break Kairi! Sheesh! We'd just got up."

"Yeah well, that's because you're both lazy." She said . Then giggled as she saw Riku come down the stairs then hug Sora from behind and plant a kiss on the 18 year olds neck, making him shiver.

"Mmm...Want pancakes Kairi?" Sora asked through a quiet moan as Riku continued planting little butterfly kisses on his neck. Momentarily forgetting that Kairi was there, Sora closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensation.

"You'd better make a big stack. Something tells me Riku's hungry." Stated Kairi as she walked into the living room to get to the kitchen.

When Sora felt Riku's laugh at this statement he twisted round in his grip and, resting both hands on Riku's bare chest, went to kiss him but instead lightly nipped his lower lip.

"Do you want breakfast or not?" Sora said.

"Go make pancakes, Sora." Replied Riku, still smiling as he brought his arms back from around Sora's waist, releasing him before following him into the kitchen.

Kairi was sat down at the table in the dining area as Sora mixed the ingredients together and Riku got the fresh cream and strawberries from the fridge.

Once the pancakes were ready. Riku, Kairi and Sora all sat at the table eating and talking.

"Oh yeah. I haven't been able to watch for a while. How's your skating coming along Sora?" Asked Kairi.

Sora had just put some of his pancake into his mouth so Riku answered for him.

"He actually perfectly landed a 'triple lutz' yesterday." he said with a small smile.

"Really?" Asked Kairi, looking at Sora.

Sora swallowed his food and said. "Yeah, finally! The bruises I got trying to perfect that move. You never did warn me about the frickin' bruises Riku."

Riku just laughed and put his arms up to shield himself from his lovers glares.

_________________

A little while later. The three of them were all ready to leave the house.

Riku had put on a midnight blue shirt over his black jeans and trainers, before shrugging on his long black coat and tying his silver hair back.

Sora was still wearing the beige jeans and white shirt but had now put on a pair of trainers and a light tan coloured faux leather jacket. His hair was spiked perfectly as usual.

And Kairi had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing white jeans, a pale purple turtle neck top, white, purple and pink trainers and a fitted three quarter length white jacket with pink and purple butterflies embroidered into the cuffs.

"What's so urgent anyway?" Asked Riku as they left the house and he locked the door behind them.

"I'm going to pick up the bridesmaid dresses for me, Namine and Amanda."

Kairi replied. Namine had been their friend for years, Amanda though had only met them last year through opening her stall on the valentines fair. After he had bought a customised doll from her, Sora had gone back with Riku the next day to see what else she had. She'd gotten them both talking and they had been friends ever since, along with the womans friend and husband, Talon and Kyrian.

"Left that a bit late didn't you?" Asked Riku.

"Argh! Don't remind me! I'm just glad we finally organised everything. Hopefully it should run pretty smoothly on Sunday. You two are total complete pains in my ass!"

"Well you know you didn't have to go to all the trouble. We were going to arrange everything for the wedding ourselves." Said Sora.

"I know. I wanted to help out and since I want to be a wedding planner when I finish college anyway I thought it would be fun to give it a go while I had guidence from my tutors, and help from my friends."

"Kairi, how can you be bridesmaids anyway? There's no bride." Stated Sora.

Kairi opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Riku spoke first.

"For the last time Kairi. I am not wearing a dress!"

"Aw! Please?" She begged.

"Never! Go find Namine will you. Maybe she'll draw a picture for you."

Kairi pouted for a moment, but then brightened thinking. _Namine is a good artest_. "Good idea Riku. I might just do that."

Sora shook his head at her, then intertwined his fingers with Riku's, tightening his grip before the 19 year old decided to speed up to get away from Kairi.

_______________

Once they had picked up the dresses, Kairi had dragged them to a few other stores looking for a new book she wanted. Once she had found the book, they were all getting hungry so she decided to treat them, and herself to a hot drink and something to eat at the nearest coffee shop.

Kairi was keeping a very jumpy eye on the dresses which were in boxes and now at her feet while she drank her choco-latte and picked at a blueberry muffin.

Sora was drinking hot chocolate and eating peppermint and fudge brownies.

While Riku had simply asked for coffee, and strawberries covered in cream and chocolate sauce. Making Sora shake his head at Riku's current addiction to the fruit.

"What is it with you and strawberries lately Riku? I swear you've been at them like we'll run out soon or something." Asked Kairi out of the blue.

Sora grinned when Riku shut Kairi up by shoving a cream and chocolate covered strawberry into her open mouth. A second later she got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sora.

"To order what he's eating. It's delicious!"

Sora and Riku both laughed as Kairi went to order her own cream and chocolate covered strawberries.

______________

Later, Riku and Sora helped Kairi to take the dresses to Amanda's house, then Namine's After staying at Namine's place to eat dinner and talk about the events of the next two days, they all realised how dark it had gotten and decided to go home.

After saying goodnight to their friend, Riku and Sora were now walking Kairi home.

"I can't believe it's been almost a year since you two got engaged." she said on the way while carrying the much lighter package of just her own dress.

"I know, the last year has just flown by." said Sora his hand once again in Riku's.

"Yeah." was all Riku said. Kairi turned to look at him.

"You ok Riku?" she asked

"Yeah. I'm just tired," he replied.

"Well we have been out all day. And it's late." said Sora. Looking at his watch he saw that it was almost 21:30. They'd been out for almost twelve hours straight. He was tired himself.

"Well, I'm almost home now. You two can go if you want. I bet you want to spend some time alone before your stag night tomorrow. And I only have another five minute walk till I get to my house you know." said Kairi. She was right about that. Her house was just around the corner.

Suddenly both Riku and Sora yawned at the same time. Making Kairi laugh and push them both from behind in the direction of their own house which was another ten minutes away.

"Go home you two!" she said through a laugh. Neither protested, and after saying goodnight, Kairi waved as the couple headed home, then headed round the corner to her own house.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well there you go. hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think by reviewing ok. Please and thank you! XD**


	2. Dreams of Blood and Silver Hair

**Hi! ^_^ ;;; If you're wondering about it, I updated so fast this time because this chapter was already typed up but hopefully there shouldn't be much time between updates for this story anyway. Hope you enjoy XD**

**Desclaimer; Just so you know, I don't own a thing!**

**Warnings; This chapter contains a non explicit smex scene.**

________

Sora was walking down a long, empty street. There were no lights but for some strange reason he could still see.

_How long is this street? I've been walking for ages. _He asked himself as he realised that he had been walking for so long that his feet hurt.

Sora suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a scream. Then, recognising the voice, picked up speed and ran .

"RIKU!" he shouted, thinking, _When is this street gonna end?!_

Suddenly, lights came on and Sora stopped, realising he had reached a turn.

Out of breath, and covered in sweat, Sora walked around the corner.

He noticed a large puddle on the ground. Sora walked up to it and knelt down.

It was blood, so much of it. _Who's blood is this? _thought Sora. Then he noticed something in the pool of blood.

Reaching forward Sora picked it out of the blood to study it.

_It's hair_. he thought. then his eyes widened in horror as the blood dripped from the long strands of hair he was holding and he realised the hair was silver, Riku's hair.

His heart racing Sora froze when he heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Sora." it said. Sora looked around frantically, but could see no-one.

"What do you want? Who are you? Where's Riku?"

"Tonight's the last. So say goodbye."

"What? What do you mean? Say goodbye to who?" Sora looked back to the blood on the ground. where Riku now lay, his hair and clothes drenched in blood, his lifeless gaze staring into the darkness...

__________

"Aarrgghhhh!!" Sora screamed as he sat bolt upright, breaking free from the nightmare.

Hearing the scream, Riku jolted awake to see that Sora was sitting up, visably shaking and covered in sweat.

Riku sat up to look at him, then said.

"Hey, what's wrong Sora?" Lifting a hand, Riku gently wiped a tear from Sora's cheek.

Sora turned, took one glance at his lovers concerned face and broke down.

Riku put his arms around Sora and held on to him, running the fingers of one hand through the 18 year olds unruley hair.

"Ssshhh. It's ok. It was just a dream. Whatever happened, it was only a dream." he said softly.

Sora clung tightly to Riku. He'd never felt so afraid in his life. He was too afraid to tell Riku about the dream. Afraid that if he spoke it would come true. Afraid that if he spoke he'd lose Riku.

__________

It took a while for Sora to finally calm down a little. When he did he loosened his grip on Riku and looked into his eyes. For a few seconds before he'd woken up screaming Sora had felt as though he'd never see his boyfriend again, and as Riku wiped still falling tears from his cheeks,Sora, in desperation, kissed him roughly, tongue running across Riku's lips, demanding entry as he suddenly felt a desperation to be as close to Riku as was humanly possable.

Riku gave in and thier tongues danced as Sora explored Riku's bare chest with his hands, memorizing every last curve of muscle before pushing him down on the bed.

Riku watched as Sora seemed to be memorizing him. Their eyes never breaking contact as Sora ran his hands over very inch of his body as though he might never see him again, as though Sora was commiting Riku to memory.

Riku reached up, putting a hand on Sora's tear stained face.

"Sora...?"

Sora dived for another desperate, passionate kiss before he said. "Don't leave me Riku. Please. Don't ever leave me."

As those words hit, a stunned tear trickled down from Riku's eyes. And when Sora moved down to take him into his mouth, Riku gave in to the same desperation that seemed to of taken over Sora, who once he had achieved his goal, straddled Riku's hips and lowered himself onto his erection. and, joined the only way two men could be, they made love to each other and when they both came. Sora collapsed on top of Riku, exausted, sated and never wanting to let the older teen out of his sight.

__________

**Sorry that chapter was so short but the next ones should be longer.**

**The words spoken to Sora in his nightmare; "Tonight's the last. So say goodbye." Were taken from the song "A Modern Myth" by 30 seconds to mars (which I also do not own hehehe). I listened to it over and over while writing this scene and got pretty depressed in the process.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and let me know what you think so far ok please and thank you. ^_^;;;**


	3. Just being silly?

**disclaimer; nope just checked, still don't own a thing. XD**

**Here you go another chapter! enjoy!**

__________

Riku awoke to fingers running through his hair again that morning. He opened his eyes to see Sora, dressed and lying next to him on top of the sheets, hair spiked and body smelling of peppermint.

Sora smiled slightly and said, "I showered a while ago. It took everything I had to leave you for ten minutes, how am I gonna leave you tonight? He asked, still stroking Riku's silver hair.

"Sora..." Said Riku, a concerned look in his eyes.

"It's ok. Go shower we made a bit of a mess last night." Said Sora, trying to force a smile.

Riku took Sora's hand and kissed it before getting up and going to the bathroom.

Seconds later, Sora found his breathes coming faster and decided to go downstairs to make breakfast or something before he had a panic attack.

Fifteen minutes later, after showering and quickly washing his hair. Riku put on clean clothes before running a comb through his damp hair as he went downstairs to join Sora.

Sora was leaning on the side of the kitchen sink when Riku found him.

"You alright Sora? he asked as he came up behind Sora and wrapped his arms around the brunettes waist.

"Yeah." Sora sighed as he leaned into the embrace. "Though I think you'd better make breakfast Riku. I can't even crack the damn eggs."

Riku glanced down at the mess of egg shells and yolks that Sora had dumped in the sink after several attempts at cracking them had failed."

"You wanna go out for breakfast?" Asked Riku.

Sora just nodded. Riku stared for a moment, worried, but shook it off and went to get their coats, thinking that if Sora wanted to tell him about his dream he would. Riku wasn't about to beat it out of him.

__________

Less than twenty minutes later, Sora and Riku were sitting in a cafe drinking coffee and eating pancakes... well... kinda.

"Those pancakes aren't gonna eat themselves you know. And what happened to your strawberry addiction?"

Riku and Sora both looked up to see Amanda as she was pulling out a chair to sit next to them. Her long auburn hair in a single braid, she was simply wearing jeans, trainers and a long sleaved turtle neck top. After putting her coat over the back of the chair and setting down her plate of beignets and mug of coffee, she sat down and took a sip.

"Morning Amanda. Haven't you opened the stall yet?" Riku asked, thinking of the stall she ran on the valentines fair.

"Kyrian's looking after it. I love that man so much, he always knows when I need a break." She said with a sigh as she took a bite of the beignet in her hand. Then after realising that Sora hadn't said anything yet, asked "Nervous about tomorrow?"

"More like tonight." said Sora as he stabbed his plate of pancakes with his fork.

"Easy kid! You'll kill the pancakes!" Said Amanda,"Why are you nervous about tonight?"

"Because we're going to seperate stag nights." Said Sora.

"So. It's traditional and you have to anyway. It's bad luck if you don't. Seperate I mean." Amanda stated.

"Sora had a nightmare last night." Explained Riku as he finally decided to start eating.

"And now he's getting clingy?" Asked Amanda.

"I am not clingy! I'm worried as hell though." Said Sora before stabbing the pancakes so hard that the plastic fork he was using snapped.

"Oh now look Sora! You killed the fork!" said Amanda as she burst out laughing. Sora looked up and caught sight of the grin that Riku was trying to keep from turning into a burst of laughter and burst out laughing himself.

"I'm being stupid aren't I?" He said once the laughter had died down a little. "Its was just a dream."

It had been just a dream. All the same, Sora couldn't help but secretly study the sound of Riku's laughter as the tension between them was lifted.

__________

"Hey. You two wanna come with me to look at the new things I have on my stall?" Asked Amanda once they had almost finished at the cafe.

"Nah. I'm going to go and see Kairi and make sure she has everything sorted." Said Riku.

"What about you, Sora?"

Sora looked at the pleading expression on the womans face and hesitated for a moment but then, deciding he really was just being silly, said. "Alright." Then smiled as they stood to leave.

Once out of the cafe, Sora stopped Riku, coming from behind and wrapping his arms around the silverlets waist, before whispering into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Riku. I shouldn't of over-reacted so badly last night."

Riku, leaning into the embrace a little said "Its ok Sora."

"No it's not. You cried too last night. Because of me."

Riku twisted in Sora's arms and bent over a little to kiss the top of his head. Sora looked up at his lover and smiled before returning the kiss but on Riku's soft lips and, completely forgetting about Amanda, tangled his fingers in the silverlets shoulder length hair.

Amanda watched with a smile as the two displayed their affection for each other, never caring who was watching.

When there lips finally parted. Riku, pressing his forhead against Sora's, whispered. "I could never leave you Sora. I love you."

At those words Sora held on tightly to his boyfriend and smiled contently. "I know Riku. I love you too."

"Good, glad that's cleared up. Now come on I have loads of new stuff to show you."

Riku and Sora laughed as they were forced to remember their friend was watching. Then they parted ways, Riku Heading to Kairi's place. Sora going with Amanda, allowing the remnants of his dream to fade away.

__________

**Aw sorry! I said the chapters were going to be longer after the last chapter didn't I. I guess this one was shorter than I thought. Oh well hope you like it so far and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Oh almost forgot. review please, I'd love to know what you think!**


	4. One last thing

**OK HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR, I'M STARTING TO FEEL LIKE THIS IS GOING SLOW. DON'T WORRY IT'LL PICK UP PACE SOON. HOPE YOU ENJOY. XD**

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND I'M GETTING NOTHING FOR WRITING THIS.**

__________

Riku knocked on Kairi's front door and stood back a little, waiting for her to answer.

A few seconds later the door opened and he was yanked inside by his left arm by the eighteen year old.

"Kairi! What are you doing?!" Riku yelled in surprise.

"We're gonna be late Riku. Where were you? You told me you'd be here half an hour ago." She huffed after letting go and glaried at him, both hands on her hips.

"What? I never guaranteed I'd be here at an exact time," Riku defended, "and late for what exactly?"

Kairi sighed. "Doesn't matter. here, put these on." She handed Riku a large shopping bag. He opened it to see that it had what looked like clothes inside.

"What for?"

"Just- Upstairs! Put them on! Now!" She shouted as she pushed him towards the stairs.

"Alright! Just stop pushing me!"

__________

Upstairs, Riku went into the bathroom and got out the clothing he was supposed to change into.

"Wow. This stuff must of been expensive." he said while holding up one of the items of clothing.

After getting dressed, Riku went downstairs and then shouted to Kairi who was sitting on the sofa in the living room and watching tv while she waited for Riku.

"Happy now?" Said Riku to get her attention.

She turned round to look at him and gasped.

"Oh Sora is going to love me for this." she said as she stood and walked over to her friend to get a better look at him.

"Kairi stop drooling." Riku said, smirking when she stopped inspecting the clothes he was wearing and just stood staring at him.

Suddenly she came to her senses. Then jumped on him.

"Gah!" Riku gasped as they crashed to the floor and Kairi straddled his hips. "Kairi! What are you doing? Get off!"

Kairi let a sadistic grin cross her features as she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a long strip of black cloth.

"I'm kidnapping you, that's what. We have one more thing planned before we seperate you two."

Seconds later, Kairi had managed to blindfold him and drag him out of the house.

__________

"OK! Kairi! Stop dragging me will you! I have enough of that when Sora does it!" Cried Riku, annoyed as hell that the girl had blindfolded him without warning and dragged him out of the house and now she was taking him to god knows where.

"I can't Riku. If I don't lead you there you'll trip or crash into something sooner or later." Kairi said and from the sound of her voice Riku knew she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah well' You wont shut up so I'll just follow your voice which will keep my 'sonar' going and I'll be fine."

"No way Riku." Said Kairi. _This is way too much fun to stop. No wonder Sora does it so much_. Kairi thought, not realising she'd said it aloud.

"All right. That's it." Said Riku as he planted both feet firmly in place and refused to take another step.

Kairi jolted and turned to look at her friend, who then reached out and smacked her upside the head.

"Ow!" she yelled as she rubbed her head where he'd hit her. "What was that for?"

"You were annoying me."

"Sora gets away with it."

Riku's head moved in her direction and she swore she could feel him glaring at her through the blindfold.

"Jeez Riku. How do you do that?"

"I told you; sonar. Now where ever you're taking me, pull me again and I'll-"

"Fine!" Sighed Kairi. She grabbed his left hand and instead of dragging him by it, place it on her right shoulder. " That better?"

"No. I want this stupid blindfold off but since you wont let me untie it, anything's better than being dragged."

Sighing again Kairi lead the way without pulling on her friend and only getting side-tracked when, not thinking, Kairi walked past a fruit stall near the valentines fair and of course- Riku smelled the strawberries.

__________

A few minutes later, Kairi finally stopped. They were inside a building, that much Riku could tell by the change in background sounds -things were suddenly a little quieter- but where?

He then heard more people enter the room, he could here their footsteps as they got closer.

Before anyone could say a thing, Riku smirked.

"You kidnapped Sora didn't you." he stated rather than asked.

"How did you guess?" Came Amanda's voice.

"I didn't guess. I smelled peppermint." Replied Riku.

"And I smell strawberries." Came Sora's voice as he was guided over near Riku.

Sora was the first to remove his blindfold and when he saw Riku he gasped and just stared for a moment.

Riku was wearing his hair down as usual, he wore a long black coat that stopped mere milimetres from the ground, it had blood red roses for buckles down the front of it and one on each also wore a blood red shirt, black skin tight faux leather trousers and black knee high boots that had an intricately detailed rose and vine design crawling up from the souls.

Sora looked up again to see that he also wore a black choker round his neck that had a gothic cross hanging from it.

All this along with the blindfold over his eyes was really turning Sora on and he thought aloud without realising it.

"Well hello sexy goth boy."

Hearing that Riku grinned and turned to Kairi.

"Do you mind if I take of my blindfold now? Since Sora obviously took his off."

Before Kairi could say a word Riku heard Sora's voice again and footsteps as he came closer.

"No I want to take it off for you. Is that alright Riku?"

Riku turned his head to where he could here Sora's voice coming from and then nodded.

A moment later he felt Sora's hands at the back of his head as he untied the blindfold and let it fall to the ground.

When Riku opened his eyes, Sora stood back so that Riku could see him properly.

Riku simply stared as he took in the sight before him, he had never seen Sora dressed like that before.

His hair was spiked like always. He wore a long coat that was similar to the one Riku wore but white instead of black, and instead of roses the buckles on the cuffs and along the front were ice blue hearts. He wore ice blue coloured faux leather trousers and white knee high boots with blue swirls rising from the souls with heart shaped buckles up the sides of them.

Riku then noticed the white tank top that Sora wore was skin tight and showed off the muscle he had gained since he had been learning to skate.

"You ok Riku?" Sora asked as he waved a hand in front of his lovers face, an understandable action since Riku looked like he had been hypnotised.

Riku blinked a few times as he came out of his daze and smiled.

"Yeah. I just didn't expect this. You should dress like that more often." he said as he pulled the teen closer to him for a long and passionate kiss.

"Okay. Suddenly I'm starting to think that recommending the bedroom scene was a bad idea." Came Amanda's voice, bringing both Riku and Sora back down to reality.

"Bedroom scene?" Asked the two lovers as they parted from eachother to look at Amanda and Kairi with questioning glances.

They then both looked around at the room they were in.

They were at the ice-arena, but it had been decorated for some sort of photo shoot with a four poster king sized bed in the centre that had a black frame with dark red lace curtains around it and black silk sheets and pillows that had red roses embroidered into them. the ice beneath the bed was also covered with black and red lace. the area was surrounded with camera and lighting equipment.

"A photo shoot?" Riku and Sora said at the same time.

"Yep. And your boots can have skating blades attached to them so you don't have to take them off and ruin your outfits." Said Kairi as she handed them both a set of blades and Amanda walked over to the cameras. "The clothes and the photo shoot are an early wedding gift from all of us."

"Yeah and I'm not gonna stop taking photos once I start so if you don't want any incriminating pictures I suggest you control yourselves." Said the photographer as he walked into the building."

Riku and Sora both smirked as Amanda walked over to her husband and said; "Oh don't worry Kyrian hun. They wont care what pictures you take."

At that statement Kyrian snorted and said; "I was just making myself clear. I don't want to get a law suit or something."

And with that the shoot started.

__________

By the time the photo shoot was over, it was almost time to get ready for Riku and Sora's stag nights.

Amanda dragged Riku away from Sora who was being pulled away by Kairi.

"Wait!" Shouted Sora. He then yanked free of Kairi's grasp and jumped on top of Riku knocking him to the ground.

Not giving him a chance to protest, Sora kissed him, long and hard, neither of them coming up for air till they really had to.

"Oh we'll never get there at this rate." Said Amanda, rolling her eyes at the couple before she grabbed Sora and pulled him off of Riku before shoving him at Kairi, then pulling Riku to his feet. "Let's go! now!" They left through different exits. Finally, Kairi and Amanda had managed to seperate the two lovers.

It was finally time to get ready for the stag nights.

__________

**THERE YOU GO, ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN. HOPE IT WAS OK LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU XD**


	5. dissappearance

_**Discailmer; I do not own anything got that. Except for Ashleigh and Tru anyway.**_

**_Ok here's chapter 5 enjoy! _**

____________

_I wonder how the photos will turn out_. Thought Riku absently as he stood at the bar. They were at some club that he couldn't remember the name of, though the DJ was playing descent music so that was fine by him.

Looking around Riku could barely see where his friends were through all the dancers. The place was getting crowded, and hot. He was deffinately glad he'd given his new coat to one of the bar tenders to look after for a while and was tempted to give him his shirt too.

Deciding to join his friends on the dance floor, Riku put down his empty glass and wound his way through the dancers untill he reached them.

Talon and Kyrian were both way into six foot tall making Riku have to look up to talk to them even though he'd almost reached six feet himself.

Talon had blond slightly wavey hair with two thin long braids hanging from one temple. He was well muscled and wore black pleather pants and black biker boots, he also wore a dark blue shirt and hadn't taken his black biker jacket off yet. Riku was wondering how the hell the man hadn't passed out yet. He was dancing with some girl he'd picked up a few minutes ago.

Kyrian's wavey blond hair finished just at the collar of his black shirt. He was wearing similar pants to Talon and black and silver biker boots. He was dancing with his wife Amanda, who's auburn hair was up in a ponytail. She wore a white strappy top, faded blue jeans and black strappy sandles. Plain clothes maybe but Amanda always seemed to make them look good.

Looking up, Amanda caught sight of Riku as he was coming up beside Kyrian.

"Hey sexy thing! We got something to show you!" She shouted over the loud music.

"Why does that make me nervous?" Riku shouted back. He looked questioningly at Talon who just shrugged and smirked. Kyrian wouldn't even make eye contact before shouting to Amanda.

"Yeah. About that. I saw the manager earlier and..." But Amanda wasn't paying attention. She grabbed for Riku, who quickly snatched his arm away.

"No dragging! He shouted.

Amanda rolled her eyes at him before motioning for him to follow her, they all did.

__________

After much pushing and weaving through all the dancers, Amanda lead them first through one door that lead to a hallway, then through another that lead to a small room that was kept for guests who wanted private parties. There was a stage to one side with a pole at the centre of it. Seductive for dancable music was playing from speakers mounted on the burgandy coloured walls. the room was dimly lit by small lights hanging from the ceiling that looked like candles. There was also a small bar but no bar tender so Riku thought that maybe they had already paid for whatever drinks were available.

Riku looked suspiciously at Amanda. "What's going on?" he said.

"You'll see." Amanda replied.

Kyrian tried to get her attention again but she didn't seem to notice.

The music changed suddenly to slow down a little and someone sauntered onto the stage from a side door.

She must of been at least six foot tall. Her long flowing black hair hung down to her waist. Her pale skin shimmered as she moved due to the glittery dust on her skin as she began a slow seductive routine with the dance pole. She wore very short denim shorts that might as well of been knickers, a skimpy cropped black vest top and strappy black stilletos.

Riku watched her as she danced and for obvious reasons, wasn't turned on in the least by the womans display. In fact he wanted to laugh and was fighting very hard not to.

"What the fuck?!" Exclaimed Amanda suddenly.

"I tried to tell you." Said Kyrian.

Talon stayed silent.

Riku looked to his left to see that Talon was standing there, hands covering his mouth, eyes closed, tears streaming down his face and shoulders shaking.

At first Riku thought his friend was crying for some reason, but when he got closer he heard laughter, Talon was literally crying with laughter!

He then heard Amanda yelling. "Where's the fucking manager?!" Just before she stormed out the door.

At that moment the dancer sauntered over to Riku, cupped his cheek with a delicate hand, then made him look at her before narrowing her gaze and blowing him a kiss.

That did it. Riku couldn't take anymore and he suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter.

The woman, having no clue why they were laughing, crossed her arms and started tapping her left foot. "OK. What's so damn funny?" she demanded.

"Hahahaha! I'm sorry! It's just that ...hahahahaha!" Riku just couldn't control his laughter long enough to explain and when she looked at Talon he practically fell over.

Luckily though, Kyrian was still pretty calm, so he went over to her and lead her out into the corridor.

"I'm sorry about that." Kyrian began once they were out of the room. "You see, Amanda, the woman who just left, paid for a male stripper but I think he got mixed up. I saw him not long ago and he told me about you . I tried to tell him that we'd asker for a male but he ignored me and when I tried to warn Amanda she wouldn't listen either."

"But it's a stag do isn't it? Why on earth would you...oh!"

"Right. That young man you just tried to seduce is gay."

With that the woman covered her face with her hands. "oh man! No wonder they were laughing. I feel like a complete idiot!"

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. C'mon, you wanna join us anyway? Free drinks. What's your name anyway?"

"Ashleigh. Do you mind if I have a smoke first?" Ashleigh said , taking a rather flat looking cigerette from the tiny back pocket of her shorts.

"Well no, but you're not supposed to smoke in public places. Wont you get in trouble?" Asked Kyrian out of a little concern.

"Nah. The security cameras in this hallway haven't worked for weeks and no-one comes down this way unless they paid for one of the rooms." she said as she got her lighter from the other pocket of her shorts.

"OK." Said Kyrian.

Just as Ashleigh was about to light up, they heard voices, well one voice, loud, ranting and female.

Ashleigh quickly hid her cigerette as Kyrian said. "Sounds like Amanda found the manager."

But when his wife turned the corner he saw that she was alone and fuming.

"Kyrian! Get Talon and Riku! We're leaving!" she shouted as she stormed over to him.

Just then, the door next to Kyrian suddenly burst open and Riku came crashing out, his hand over his mouth as he ran for the emergancy exit a few feet down the hall.

"What the hell?! Talon what happened? Is he ok?" shouted Kyrian as he ran into the room with Amanda and Ashleigh following him.

"I don't know." Said Talon, looking just as surprised as the others. "When we calmed down we both needed a drink so I poured us one from the bottle of wine that was in the ice bucket. Not long after he went all quiet then complained he felt sick and bolted for the door."

"What did that guy put in it this time?" said Ashleigh as she went over to take a look at the bottle on the bar.

"What do you mean?" Asked Talon.

"The manager makes his own alcoholic drinks a lot. Sometimes he'll make them for the groups who pay for the more private rooms like you did."

"Do you know what's in it?" Demanded Amanda as she faced Ashleigh.

Ashleigh poured a little of it into a glass and drank it. After a few seconds she spoke.

"This one I do. It's my favorite so I got the recipe out of him. Let's see...It's basically normal red wine he just put more to it."

"What girl! What's in it?" Amanda was getting impatient now as she worried about her friend.

"Well. If I remember right. Rasberries, Strawberries...oh and a dash of rose essance." Ashleigh said feeling triumphant that she'd remembered the ingrediants.

"Shit!" All three exclaimed.

"What?" Said Ashleigh.

"Riku's allergic to roses!" Said Amanda.

"Should we be worried?" Asked Ashleigh.

"I'm not sure. I mean I knew he was allergic to them but I've only known him to sneeze if he gets to near to them kind of like heyfever but only with roses, he's allergic to the flower AND the pollen. Though I've never known him to ingest it so I'm not sure whether to call a doctor or not." Said Amanda.

Kyrian looked around the room and saw a phone in behind the bar.

"Riku's coat is behind the bar in the main room I'll go get it his doctors number should be listed on his cell phone." Said Talon.

"Right let's go." Said Amanda as she headed for the door to get her friends coat. If there was a danger she could get his doctor to call for paramedics or something.

__________

After Riku had run out the door he'd quickly ran to an unlit area so no-one would see him as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

After drinking that wine the aftertaste had tasted like roses, so he'd claimed to feel sick and ran outside to vomit the liquid out of his stomach even though he knew the worsed he'd get was a bad stomach ache he didn't want to risk not being able to attend his own wedding the next day due to a single glass of wine.

Once he'd finished he then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned back against the wall to steady himself as he breathed in the fresh, cold night air.

Then, just as he closed his eyes, Riku heard a scream.

Without thinking Riku went to investigate. Walking to the alley way that lead to the street from behind the club, he saw that a tall blond man was pinning someone against the wall. Riku was just about to go back to get help when the man released his captive, who stopped struggling as the blond said. "See Kadaj. I told you we'd attract a new victim faster if you screamed."

"I guess you were right Tru." Said the shorter person who Riku could now see was a man.

"Feel free to play with him for a while. I've had my fill of souls tonight." Said Tru, standing still as Kadaj turned to face Riku.

Riku backed away cautiously as Kadaj sauntered over to him. "Souls? Who are you people?" Asked Riku, trying to get them talking.

As Kadaj got closer, Riku saw that he had similar hair colour to his own, though Kadaj's hair only just brushed his collar bone, where Riku's reached the middle of his shoulder blades.

He was pale skinned and wore nothing but black and his eyes had a deadly gleam to them.

"We're Daimons kid." Said the one named Tru as Kadaj stopped a few feet away from Riku." We feed on souls to survive, kind of like a vampire but worse"

"Yeah but we're good for a couple of days now so I get to play with my new toy." Said Kadaj.

He was about to say something when Kadaj closed the distance between them so fast that Riku hadn't even seen him move, it was as though he had teleported, one moment he was almost ten feet away the next he had grabbed Riku by the neck, swung him round and pinned him to the wall.

As Riku struggled against the mans grip the blond suddenly said "I hear footsteps, we're going to need a little privacy." He then ran over to them and placed a hand on the wall. Then Riku sensed a change in the air as Tru opened a portal in the wall beside him just before he was dragged through it.

__________

Talon, Ashleigh and Kyrian were back in the hallway waiting for Amanda to finish her phonecall to Riku's doctor. When she pressed the end call button she put the phone back behind the bar then looked at Kyrian, a relieved look in her eyes as she gave her husband Riku's cell phone to put back in the teens coat pocket.

"Well?" Asked Kyrian.

"It's ok. The worse he could get is really bad stomach pains, though in that case it could make it so that he couldn't make the wedding tomorrow."

"No wonder he ran outside saying he felt sick. He must of recognised the aftertaste and didn't want to risk missing their big day." Said Talon.

"We better go and check on him anyway. Just in case." Said Kyrian.

When all four of them agreed, they went outside through the emergancy exit to check on Riku.

"Riku!?" Shouted Amanda as soon as they got outside. "Riku! Where are you? Are you alright?"

No answer.

They looked around the area. There was just the one light attached to the club wall and the area wasn't very big and though it was pretty dark the moonlight would of reflected off of Riku's hair so they should of seen him.

"Where did he go?" Said Amanda frowning.

"Hey there's an alley way leading to the street here." Said Talon who was a few feet away.

"Maybe he went for a walk to get some fresh air." Said Ashleigh.

"No he would of let us know if he did." Said Amanda.

Then Kyrian put an arm around her shoulder before saying. "Come on, let's split up and look for him he couldn't have gotten far."

"Alright." Sighed Amanda. Then turning to Ashleigh said. "Could you ask the manager to call us if he gets back before we do?"

"Yeah sure." As Ashleigh went inside, Talon, Amanda and Kyrian set out to look for their friend, Not knowing that he was, for now out of their reach.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thinking by reviewing please and thank you XD _**


	6. A Bad Feeling

**_Ok here's chapter 6! More will come soon I promise! Only 1 or 2 chapters to go now will do it in one though if I can help it! Enjoy! XD_**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own anything and I'm never gonna even try to get any money out of this!_**

__________

"C'mon Sora! Have a little fun! Please?!" Kairi shouted into Sora's ear above the loud music.

"I _was_ having fun, 'till he ruined it!" Sora shouted back as he pointed to a male stripper who was on the stage now performing for whoever was near the stage.

They hadn't gotten a private room like the others had for Riku. The stripper had just appeared on stage after being announced by the DJ. Sora hadn't really been too embarrissed about it but wasn't impressed either, then the stripper had grabbed him by the hand and brought him to sit on a chair in the centre of the stage befor beginning a personel strip tease.

The man was handsome enough. Tanned skin, chisled features, striking green eyes, long poker straight brown hair. he looked around his early twenties and was at least 6'3" tall and very well muscled. But he just wasn't Riku and Sora wasn't interested. Infact Sora had gotten out of the chair and stalked off the stage and to the bar before the man could even get very far. (he had barely taken his shirt off.)

Now Kairi was trying to talk him into going back.

"C'mon Sora!" She shouted, grabbing Sora's arm and pulling her friend to the dance floor.

"Fine! But I don't want to be hassled by that stripper again!" Shouted Sora, picking up his drink and alowing the girl to take him to their other friends.

"Aw Sora! You wouldn't complain if it was Riku!" Kairi shouted.

"Of course I wouldn't!" Sora shouted back thinking, _'He's my angel_.' suddenly his smile returned to his face as he thought about his lover.

"Fine then I'll tell him to go tease someone else!" Beamed Kairi. She admired Sora, a lot of people would of taken advantage of their last night of 'freedom' but not Sora. "I'll be right back ok?" Kairi then went to the stage as Sora continued his way to where he remembered his friends were.

Once he reached the spot he found that only Cloud was there, he was standing with his back against the wall, his arms crossed with one foot propped up against the wall looking very bored as if he refused to dance to the music being payed. He wore a midnight blue shirt, black jeans and his black boots looked as though they were being eaten by blue flames that came up from the souls.

"Where are the others Cloud?" Asked Sora when he was close enough to be heard without screaming.

Cloud looked up at Sora and said. "Selphie and Namine went to the bathroom a minute ago."

"Oh ok. What's up? Don't like the music?" Sora shouted.

"No." Was Cloud's simple answer.

Just then Kairi found them and a second later Selphie and Namine returned, then all three girls got back to dancing their hearts out to whatever songs were played.

Sora waited a moment and looked to Cloud to see if he was going to join them. The blond just shrugged then headed to the bar instead.

Sora, thinking _'What the hell_,' moved to join his other friends in dancing when he recognised the song that was playing. It was a song that was normally a ballad but the DJ had remixed it to make it dance worthy. Sora stopped, feeling compelled to listen for the lyrics.

_**'Did we create a modern myth?**_

_**Did we imagine half of it,**_

_**Would happen in a thought from now?**_

_**Save yourself**_

_**Save yourself**_

_**The secret is out,**_

_**The secret is out.'**_

_'Why do I feel I need to listen to this? The lyrics don't mean anything to me._' Thought Sora as he continued to listen.

_**'To buy the truth and sell a lie,**_

_**The last mistake before you die,**_

_**So don't forget to breath tonight,**_

_**Tonights the last, so say goodbye**_.**_' _**

That last line made Sora's heart stop as he remembered the words he'd heard before breaking free of the nightmare he'd had the night before.

_**'Tonights the last so say goodbye**_.**_'_**

_'Riku!'_

Kairi turned to see what Sora was doing since she hadn't seen him dancing yet and when she saw him standing there staring into space, she went to see what was up.

"Are you ok Sora?...Hello!" She shouted as she waved a hand in front of his eyes"

A second later Sora snapped out of his trance and grabbed Kairi roughly by her shoulders shouting, "Kairi! I need to use your phone!"

"You aren't gonna call Riku are you?" Kairi shouted back, her arms folded over her chest as she looked at Sora suspiciously.

"Just...Please Kairi!? It's important!" Sora pleaded. He had to make sure Riku was ok.

"Oh, alright, but you can't call Riku! No contact now 'till the wedding or it's bad luck." Kairi shouted over the music as she handed him her cell phone since she'd made him leave his own at home, feeling certain he'd call his fiancee at the first opportunity.

"Thanks Kairi." Sora mouthed as he took the phone and headed for the bathroom where it was quieter.

Dialling Amanda's number, Sora paced the length of the room as he waited for her to answer.

"C'mon! Answer your phone Amanda!" he said impatiently. He could hear his heart thudding in his ears, it was beating so hard.

"Hello." Came Amanda's voice after a minute.

"Amanda! It's me, Sora. Listen, I need to know if..."

Sora was cut off though as Amanda said. "Riku's missing."

Sora froze. "What?" It was then that he heard the sound of running in the background.

"He ran outside bot long ago saying he felt sick. We left him to it for a minute but when we went to check on him he'd gone. We just split up to look for him."

"I wanna help." Sora stated.

"We might need it. He left his coat behind so he doesn't have his phone."

"I'll get the others." With that Sora ended the call and, with his heart in his throat, went to tell his friends that Riku was missing.

__________

**_So let me know what you think and review please and thank you! XD_**


	7. Broken Angel, Shattered Heart

**_Ok heres the final chapter! wooooohooooo! I sure as hell enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it! XD_**

**_Disclaimer; Nope still don't own anything._**

**____________**

In an alley of an unlit street, a strange swirling darkness engulfed what little light was being cast down from the moon.

Staggering out of the portal, Riku fell to his knees, taking deep breaths in order to focus on what he had to do. He didn't have much time.

----------_flashback----------flashback----------flashback----------_

He had no idea how long he'd been in that place put it felt like days. His hands were chained above his head to the wall he was standing against. He didn't dare struggle because they had driven daggers into both his wrists pinning him in a way that would just make things worse if he struggled. They had also blindfolded him. Though he couldn't see the point since he could sense the complete darkness that surrounded him.

He could also sense where is captors were, Tru had been standing beside him for a while now, though he wasn't doing much, Riku thought he must of been simply taking pleasure in watching Kadaj.

"Dammit boy what will it take to make you scream?!" Kadaj shouted suddenly into Riku's left ear, the harsh sound making him jump, the involuntary movement causing pain in his wrists.

Then he sensed the silver haired man come so close that their noses touched. "Maybe this will do the trick" He said just as he plunged another dagger into the teens stomach.

Riku winced as he tried to ignore most of the pain he felt. He was starting to think it was strange, he hadn't felt a drop of blood fall from is injuries yet. _Maybe they're using some sort of magic to make sure I don't die no matter what they do to me. he thought, then, Dammit! they want my soul of course they want me alive._

Kadaj was getting frustrated now. Why wouldn't this kid fuckin' scream? He had barely winced when they pinned him to the wall and just now he had driven a dagger into his stomach and twisted it...he had barely grunted. _'What's with this kid_?' he thought.

"Scream damn you!" he said as he removed his dagger and brought it down the teens left cheek, leaving a thick trail of blood. Riku smirked at him, Kadaj screamed and threw the blade to the ground.

"Calm down Kadaj. I can't stop him from bleeding out if you create many more injuries. If all you wanna do is make him scream I think I have a better idea." Said Tru.

Kadaj bent to pick up his weapon and looked at the blond. "I'm listening."

"I've been reading his mind. All he's thought about is figuring out how to get free and a teenager named Sora." Said Tru, at the same time he projected an image of the brunette he'd seen in Riku's mind, into Kadaj's own.

Kadaj smirked. "What do you propose we do to this Sora?"

Tru sighed, he really didn't give a shit as long as he had a fresh soul readily available when he needed one."I propose we bring him here so that our prisoner can witness us torture him before you take his soul. I wont need to feed on the silverlet for a day or so. I think seeing his lovers death will be sufficiant enough to make him scream and beg for his own death."

"I like the sound of that." Said Kadaj as a smile grew on his face. "Hmmmm lover you say? Why wait any longer? Let's go collect Sora."

"Don't you touch him." Growled Riku threateningly.

"heheheheh like you could stop us." Laughed Kadaj as Tru created a new portal and they stepped through it.

Sensing that they had indeed left Riku finally screamed as he struggled against his restraints, unfortunately all that did was cause more pain. "I have to get out of here somehow." he said to himself.

Suddenly he held still as he heard a voice coming out of the shadows.

_"Such a beautiful soul. You always put others before yourself don't you? Especially your lover. Just like my Apostolos._

_They will kill him if they get to him and they'll do it in front of you."_

"How can I stop them. I can't get free." No sooner had he spoken those words, the shackles and daggers that were holding him in place vanished, causing Riku to fall to his knees as he hadn't expected the sudden lack of support.

Ignoring the fiery pain from his injuries, Riku reached behind his head and untied the blindfold. Blinking his eyes open he descovered he had sensed right; he was surrounded in complete darkness. "Thank you. Who are you?"

_"My name is Apollymi."_Just then she came into view._"And yes, the doll your lover got for you last year was made in my image."_

Riku stared. Even through the darkness he could see her perfectly.

She was beautful, long white blond hair flowiing down her back, she was pretty tall wearing a floor length black gown that made her pale skin seem to glow.

_"Though the blue rose I'm holding should be black."_

Apollymi crouched down in front of him and he saw her strange swirling silver eyes, like liquid mercury. She looked into his eyes and Riku felt as though she was probing his very soul. _"Such pretty eyes, like Neptune Topaz. Unfortunately, they have to change. You have to change."_

"What do you mean." Asked Riku.

Apollymi stood and opened a new portal with the flick of her wrist. _"Through this portal, you'll find those men who threaten your lovers life. If you want to save him you must stop them now even if only temporarily. That young man is well protected, though at the moment he isn't protected enough for only one person is with him. What you need to do is give him time to rejoin the friends you share."_

Riku got to his feet and thanked the Goddess before walking through the portal to save Sora.

----------_endflashback----------endflashback----------endflashback----------_

Riku gasped as he felt the pain from his injuries increase. Taking a look at the wounds on his wrists he saw that they had begun to bleed heavily. _I don't have much time. I have to get to Sora fast. _he thought as he stood and almost fell back down from the pain in his stomach. _Dammit! How am I supposed to stop them in this condition? _Then he heard the sound of footsteps coming from just around the corner.

"Hey!" He shouted, hoping those footsteps belonged to Kadaj and Tru and that he wasn't too late.

Suddenly the sound stopped before restarting, backtracking until Riku saw Kadaj come around the corner. Riku stood and glared at the man who stood with a shocked expression on his face.

"How the hell did you get free?" Kadaj gasped.

"A Goddess freed me and sent me for you."

Kadaj grinned. "You're too late if you wanted to stop us. Your precious Sora is dead. Tru captured him and I devoured his soul while he squirmed in our grip."

"Liar! I'd know if he were dead!" Riku shouted in anger before, forgetting his injuries, he ran passed Kadaj to get to the street and look for Tru, who had to be hiding somewhere.

Riku stopped when he reached the side walk. He couldn't see anyone but then it was so dark here he was surprised he could see anything.

Suddenly Riku felt hands go around his neck as Tru appeared out of nowhere, dragged him back to the alley where there was little chance of interruptions and pinned him to a wall.

"What are you doing here." He asked as he sneered at Riku.

Riku smirked and simply kicked the daimon right where it would hurt the most.

"Fuck!" Tru exclaimed as he let go of Riku and doubled over in pain. Riku then raised a knee which collided sharply with Tru's nose making him fall to the ground in even more pain.

"Neither of you are gonna get anywhere near Sora!" Riku sneered as he stood over Tru.

He was just about to jump over Tru and run in search of Sora, when he suddenly felt searing unbelievable pain as something slid into his back and through his heart. He then heard Kadaj's voice as he whispered into the silverlets ear.

"And what are you going to do to stop us?"

Sneering, Kadaj pulled his double bladed sword out of the teens body who fell to his knees and coughed up blood before he collapsed onto his front.

"Does that hurt?" Hearing Kadaj's voice, Riku opened his eyes and glared defiantly at the man as he crouched down, then lay on the ground beside him and ran his fingers along his blades, wiping away Riku's blood. "It should hurt, My blades went right through your heart."

"I wont...leave Sora..." Riku gasped between breaths, he tried to say more but coughed up more blood before he could get the words out.

"Looks like you don't have much choice." He squeezed his eyes shut as Kadaj ran his fingers through Riku's silver hair, streaking it with his own blood just before gripping it then ripping out some of it out and sprinkling it in the growing pool of blood around him.

"Hey Tru! Should I sing him to sleep? Make it easier on him."

"No." Said Tru as he got to his feet, over the pain in his nose and groin. "I should devour his soul right now but I don't want the mental agony he'll cause me. I say leave him and go after Sora."

"hehehehe if you say so. It sounds like fun, just knowing he can't even try to help will torture him." Kadaj laughed as he got up and join Tru as he opened another portal that probably lead to his lover, and walked right through it before it dissappeared, leaving Riku completely alone.

Opening his eyes, Riku saw nothing but darkness, he could feel himself weakening as he tried to breathe through the pain he felt in is chest. His body felt like lead. He knew he was dying and wanted to scream in protest but didn't have the energy. All he could do was mentally cry out to whatever being there was out there that was capable of hearing his thoughts.

_I wont die! You hear me! I can't! I have to save Sora! I promised I'd never leave him. We're supposed to be getting married tomorrow._

That last sentance was thought a little quietler and only meant for himself as tears fell from his eyes and mingled with the blood beneath him as he felt his eyes close and the pain fade, he barely noticed that his breathing was slowing as death came for him.

_Sora..._

Slower...

_I'm so sorry_...

Slower

_I love you_.

__________

_______________

__________________________________________________________________________

_I love you._

Sora gasped and fell to his knees as something deep inside his soul shattered.

After finding out that Riku was missing, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Selphie and Cloud had joined Amanda, Kyrian and Talon before splitting into pairs to cover more ground.

Sora had paired off with Kairi, they each had cell phones ready to call everyone if they found the silverlet. Now, what felt to Sora like hours later, they had found no sign of the teen.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Asked Kairi as she crouched down beside her friend and placed a hand on his shoulder in concern.

"Somethings wrong. I just know it."Sora whispered as he felt hot tears slide down both his cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

Sora looked up and to his left and gasped again at what he saw.

A long, dark, unlit street, the only reason he noticed was because of the tiny amount of light the moon cast down upon it.

Slowly, Sora got to his feet, then broke into a sprint down the street.

"Sora?" Came Kairi's voice as she followed.

"I know where Riku is." Sora stated just before they both saw a flash of white light as someone appeared in the distance before dissappearing round a corner.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled as he had a horrible sense of Deja Vu. He felt like he wasn't getting anywhere even though he was running as fast as he could, it was as though the street was never ending.

_It's my dream! No... _"RIKU!"

"Sora! Wait!" Cried Kairi from behind as she tried to keep up.

Sora didn't slow down. He couldn't, even though his lungs were on fire he couldn't slow down for even a second.

Then, he finally ran past what looked like a narrow alley way and skidded to a stop before backtracking and looking down the alley. The moon was directly above and cast an eerie light on the ground. Sora froze when he realised what he was seeing.

Walking slowly and gasping for breath, Sora sank down to his knees again and just stared at what he saw, he didn't even register that Kairi had caught up to him and was now kneeling on the ground beside him.

"What is it Sora?" She asked. When he didn't answer her, she looked down at what he was staring at.

_It's just a puddle. _She thought but then it hadnt rained in a while and this was pretty big. Then she put a finger in it and brought it to her nose, to smell the metallic sent of..."Blood? It's blood?"

"Riku's" Sora whispered.

Kairi stared at him. "You don't know that for sure, Sora."

Sora then picked something up from the pool of blood at their feet and gave it to Kairi. "It's just like the dream I told you about when we left the club."

Kairi took what Sora offered her and held it to the moonlight. She didn't think anything of it at first, until the blood dripped off, revealing that it was silver hair. Riku's.

"Tonights the last, so say goodbye." Sora whispered, just before, unable to take what he knew had happened, the 18 year old collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Sora!" Kairi cried as tears filled her eyes. Suddenly the phone in her coat pocket rang, she answered it and with a shaky voice, said. "Hello?"

"Kairi?" Came Amanda's voice. Then as though the woman had sensed something was wrong, "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Amanda? We're in an alley down that abandoned street across from town, I can't remember the name, there aren't any lights down it." Then her voice cracked at what she was about to say. "I...I think...We found blood, lot's of it, a-and sil-ver ha-ir....I...I think R-Riku's been ki-lled."

"WHAT!? Are you sure? Kairi? Kairi?" But Kairi didn't hear her, the shock of the obvious was too much as Kairi dropped the phone in her hands.

Even if Riku had moved there was so much blood here that he wouldn't of survived long enough to get help.

"Riku..." She whispered, just before she passed out, her hot tears joining those of her friends as they mingled with Riku's blood.

__________

**_*sniff*_**

**_To be continued............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**


End file.
